The Timeline Alteration
by queenofthelooneybin
Summary: After a fight with his fiancee, Sheldon makes a wish, and that wish alternates everything in his world. Part of the Amyverse. AU crackfic. Not Farah Fowler!
1. Chapter 1

_One night, as they tried to pick a date for their wedding, Amy Derris and Sheldon Cooper had a fight. Well, it wasn't really a fight. Amy yelled and Sheldon went into his room. As he sat on his bed, his hands over his ears, Sheldon wished he had never met Amy._

_When he woke up the next morning, this was his life._

_Xxx_

When he woke up, everything seemed normal. When Sheldon opened the dresser drawers (Amy put her clothes in one half, and he had clothes in the other) he noticed that Amy had a lot of new clothes. He had never seen this pink shirt, or the sparkly red top. It bothered him. And when he got into the kitchen, he nearly fell over.

The refrigerator was red.

There was one big pink couch in the main area.

All his action figures were gone.

"Leonard! Leonard!" Sheldon began to panic and ran around the room. "Leonard!"

"What?" Leonard entered from the hall.

"Why is our apartment like…this?"

"Our apartment?" I moved across the hall six months ago. Your wife changed all this."

"My wife? Amy would never do this. She hates pink!"

"Amy?" Leonard looked confused. "Who the hell in Amy? Your wife's name is-?" He was cut off by the ding of the elevator. Two men got off. One had a giant afro and another wore an orange robe and had a shaved head.

"Howard? Raj?" Sheldon nearly fell over. In addition to the afro, Howard had a Mario mustache. Sheldon recognized the costume Raj wore as Hare Krishna garb.

"Look who I found at the airport!" Howard said.

"Hey, Raj, how's your wife?" Leonard asked. Raj then began to chant and hit the tambourine he had in his hand.

"Raj is married?" Sheldon asked.

The elevator dinged again and a woman got off. She had a baby carrier. "Shelly, you're up early," she said.

"Why is Ramona here?" Sheldon asked Leonard.

"She's your wife…," Leonard said slowly. "And that is your son, Harry." Sheldon looked at the baby and ran into his apartment. What the hell. Why is this my life? He thought as he locked the door. "Amy? Amy?" he ran around. Something clattered in the bathroom. "Amy?"

It wasn't Amy.

It was Leonard Nimoy.

"Leonard Nimoy?" he breathed. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to explain what is going on."

Xx

Note: Yes, is an AU crack-fic. Next chapter you find out what happened to Penny, why Howard looks the way he does and so much more.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is my life this way?" Sheldon asked the hallucination of his idol.

"Simple. You and Amy never got together. As a result, the timeline was altered. You were more suspectible to Ramona's advances because the memory of Amy wasn't keeping you on guard. So when she drugged your drink, things happened. And that resulted in Harry."

"Why did Leonard move?"

"Ramona made him."

"Why is Raj a Hare Krishna?"

"Well, you didn't give him a job. Ramona scares you too much. So he got drunk and proposed to every woman at the Cheesecake Factory until one said yes. She was a Hare Krishna. And…you can guess the rest."

"Why does Howard…?"

"He stayed in Antarctica a couple extra weeks. By the time Howard came back, everyone was too busy either being a father, a cult member or moving in with Penny, that no one noticed his hair until it was too late."

"Where's Amy?"

"She moved to New York, but she's in town for a wedding."

"Who's wedding?"

"Her wedding. Missy's with Stuart and she's too pregnant to go anywhere."

Sheldon felt shocked. And then annoyed. He really didn't want to do except stop her wedding.

Again.

Xxx

Part Three is coming up. Sheldon stops Amy's wedding.

Again.


	3. Chapter 3

On his way out of the apartment, Sheldon brushed by his 'wife' and went into the apartment across the hall. As he had sat in the bathroom, contemplating his life, he had checked his wallet to see if he had the funds to stop the wedding. In his wallet, at least in what was now known as Universe A, he had a photo of him and Amy taken the day she moved in. It was still in his wallet, proof of the life he had led and wanted back now. So he went to his friends, who were gathered in Penny's apartment.

"We have to get to the church down the street," he announced.

"Why?" Penny asked. That was he realized she had red hair that fell into her face.

"I have to stop a wedding," Sheldon said.

"Why…?" Leonard asked this time, worried about what little sanity his former roommate had left.

"In an alternate timeline, we have relatively normal lives and appearances. And I wish to get back to that timeline. If I kiss Amy before she gets married, our lives will be restored. Leonard Nimoy told me."

There was a long silence following his announcement. Raj leaned over to whisper something to Howard who said "Yes I think he did finally snap."

"I have proof." He took out the photo. Penny snatched it from his hands and examined it.

"This looks real…," she muttered and turned it over. "Amy and Sheldon, October 2009."

"Look, she doesn't have feet!" Howard pointed out.

They then realized that it was like Back to the Future. If they didn't get to Amy in time, she would disappear and Ramona would likely replace her in the photo and timeline. When Sheldon explained their lives in Universe A, most of them agreed they had to fix it.

Xxx

Raj distracted people with his usual act of chanting, playing his tambourine and dancing. Penny and Leonard pretended Leonard had fainted. Howard was left in the car (his hair, enough said) and Sheldon was ushered by Missy (who missed her feet) to Amy's room. She sat alone in front of a mirror, putting on a spot of lipstick.

"Amy," Sheldon said.

"Sheldon Cooper?" she looked confused and stood up, her skirt making a small rustle. "Why are you here?"

"Do you want the long or short version?" Sheldon asked.

"Short."

"We are supposed to be together."

That threw the redhead for a loop. Confusion etched itself across her face and she narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"That would require me telling you the longer version."

"Then tell me!"

"In an alternate timeline, we are a couple. You live with me. We are engaged. And Missy isn't pregnant with Stuart's child. To my knowledge, they have never met."

"You're crazy," Amy announced. "Crazy." She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. Then, he kissed her on the mouth, pressing until they were out of breath. She tried to hit him, but her arm didn't extend far enough. But, she put her arm down. This felt so familiar, so right that she didn't want him to stop.

"What the hell?" Amy's fiancé stormed in. Before either could speak, the groom punched Sheldon in the face. He fell to the ground, dizzy and he shut his eyes as the other two began to argue.

Xxx

Sheldon woke up in his room. He cautiously stood up and looked around. Everything looked normal. He checked the dresser.

On top of a pile of t-shirts was a faded blue Batman t-shirt. Leonard Nimoy stood in the corner. He smiled and nodded.

"Treat her well," he said.

That gave him hope and he ran out into the living room. Everything was the way it should be and Leonard sat on the couch, watching TV with Amy, who was also texting.

"Amy!" Sheldon said and swept her into a hug and off the couch. This highly OOC show of affection made Leonard's jaw drop. "You're here!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, laughing.

"Let's get married."

"I thought we already agreed to that."

"I meant if you want, we could go to Vegas tonight."

"Okay!"

xxx

Note: Sorry for the weak ending. Lately, I'm bad with endings.

I have 2 BBT projects coming up: the Sheldon/Amy wedding, a oneshot and a fic with my sister from another mister, geekroyalty. Look out for The Left/Right Brain Collision

All my love,

Annie


End file.
